custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Stupendous Summertime Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Stupendous Summertime Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on March 18, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids have fun with some summer activities. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Alec *Stephen *Julie Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day! #Mister Sun #He Waded in the Water #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Colors All Around #My Kite #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #A Silly Hat #Take Me Out to the Ballgame #Silly Sounds #Gonna Have a Picnic #Peanut Butter #The Lemonade Song #Games #Roller Skating #A Hiking We Will Go #The Happy Wanderer #The Fishing Song #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #S'Mores #Friendship Song #Friends are Forever #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Sense Sational Day". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Three Wishes". *The end credit music is the same from "Three Wishes", expect the kids's vocals are cut off. *The version of "Let's Play Together" *The version of "It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day!" *The version of "Mister Sun" *The version of "He Waded in the Water" *The version of "Swimming, Swimming" *The version of "If I Lived Under the Sea" *The version of "The Fishing Song" *The version of "Colors All Around" *The version of "My Kite" *The version of "Icy, Creamy Ice Cream" *The version of "A Silly Hat" *The version of "Take Me Out to the Ballgame" *The version of "Silly Sounds" *The version of "Gonna Have a Picnic" *The version of "Peanut Butter" *The version of "The Lemonade Song" *The version of "Games" *The version of "Roller Skating" *The version of "A Hiking We Will Go" *The version of "The Happy Wanderer" *The version of "The Fishing Song" *The version of "And the Green Grass Grows All Around" *The version of "S'Mores" *The version of "Friendship Song" *The version of "Friends are Forever" *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from "Three Wishes" *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive to the school playground on a hot summer day outside, the music from "Three Wishes" (when the Backyard Gang are board) is used. *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about playing together on a hot summer day outside. *After "Let's Play Together", Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ greet Barney and the kids, the music from *Before "Swimming, Swimming" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on some swimming diver clothes including swimming diver goggles, suits, gloves, and flippers on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's eyes, necks, tummies, backs, bums, legs, arms, hands, and feets. *When Barney says "Now It's one for the money, two for the show, three and get ready, and here we go!", before, he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids jump and dive into the water to go under the sea, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *During a scene where Barney says "Now It's one for the money, two for the show, three and get ready, and here we go!" before, he, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids jump and dive into the water to go under the sea, the music from "A Day at the Beach" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang jump off the pirate ship) is used. *Before "Roller Skating" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on a pair of roller skates on his, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids's feets, to skate in the school playground. *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, after "Roller Skating", he is roller skating too fast, trips over a toy pizza truck and falls down. *During a scene where BJ is roller skating too fast, trips over a toy pizza truck, and falls down, *After "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, *When Baby Bop and BJ leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from "A Day at the Beach" (when Mom tells Michael and Amy that their Dad has to work that we cannot go to the beach, and promise that we will go next weekend) is used. *After Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Michael and Amy tell the Barney doll they love him) is used. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "He Waded in the Water") *Barney: Wading in the water is so much fun. So, what will we do in the water? *BJ: I know. Let's do swimming in the water to go under the sea! *Hannah: That will be a great idea. But, we don't have any swimming diver clothes. *Barney: Well, If we all use our imaginations. Quote 2